Jackson learn's respect!
by pyxiegirl
Summary: Scott think's he's in love with Alison but will his inner-wolf tell him different will it make him realize his true feelings for a certain best-friend derek falls for lydia the haunters are out for the capture and revenge and Jackson learns respect& love
1. Chapter 1

AUTHORS NOTE: hey guys this is my first teen wolf fanfic ive been thinking about writing one since I'm obsessed with that show. But I never actually did it until now so I hope you enjoy and did you guys see last nights episode. Omg isn't Jackson is the biggest punk ever I was so mad that I wanted to.

Jumped inside my TV and smack him left to right making him go home in different colors. Not to mention what happened to Lydia I'm sorry but what girl goes outside alone in high heels I'll tell you who a STUPIDDAAA and she just stood there. While a big ass werewolf was coming after her urgh sometimes I swear not mention Kate urgh don't let me get started on crazy werewolf hunting hoe she licked my man…like don't get me wrong I like Kate she shows that girls are tuff but god. I was about to break my tv but I stopped lol. But it was funny when Scott and Danny had that moment lol I thought it was so cute. So here are all of the pairings of Scott/Alison/stiles and Jackson/oc Derek/Lydia

And stiles and Derek so I hope you enjoy.

Jackson lean's respect

Chapter1

**SCOTT'S POV.**

Panic rose through me as I look up and saw her face I looked in her eyes and saw all kinds of emotions. Sadness, betrayal, shock, hurt and confusion I knew all the love we had after this moment was gone.

At least I had the chance to tell her how I feel I knew she would never forgive me.

"I'm sorry now you know everything you were never supposed to find out like this I was just trying to protect you" after I said that. I looked at her once more than took off running before her father found a way to kill me. I ran all the back inside with my face back to normal of course. I looked around to try to find my best friend because I really need him right now. I walked around and couldn't find him anywhere and then I started to panic. Oh no the alpha please no don't take him from me I use my werewolf ears to find him.

"Lydia please, wake up" he cried, oh know what happened to Lydia I couldn't really get a good grasp of where he was yet.

"You idiot she's not going to wake up she's dead" wait Jackson.

"No she's not you dumbfuck she still has a pulse no thanks to you"

"How the hell is this my fault I wasn't the one who told the bitch to come out here" I could feel stiles heartbeat pick up.

Just then I could hear stiles fist collide with Jackson's face.

"Don't you ever call her that you don't ever call a woman that you treat them with respect which is something you clearly lack and she came out here to tell you that it's you she loves?" he yelled.

Ahhh there on the lacrosse field I ran out of the gym and made it to the field.

I hid behind the bleachers and listened in "really" Jackson asked.

"Yeah really and I really don't know why" stiles said sarcastically.

"Wtf is you're problem man" Jackson growled.

"My problem is you you're such a conceited prick if you haven't realized how badly you hurt yeah sometimes she can be a little rude and annoying and kind of a spoiled brat but she cares ok she cares and you used her like paper" he really loves her.

"So the little bitch used me so I guess where even" and that's when another punch was collided with Jackson's face. I looked to see Jackson get up and held his fits back to try and punch but I ran over and caught his arm.

"Don't ever touch him again don't ever touch my stiles ever again I won't hesitate to fucking kill you "No way in hell was he going to lay a hand on my stiles wait did I just say my where did that come from.

Oh god I wasn't going to hear the end of this from stiles and I knew it. I quickly grabbed Jackson's other hand before he had the chance to caught me off guard and hit me. I grabbed it and then twisted and smiled as he screamed in pain. I growled again and twisted it even harder but then I felt a hand go on my shoulder I looked back and saw stiles I immediately calm down and let go of Jackson's hand. As I let go he got up and took off running back into the school I turned around and looked back at stiles and felt heat rise to my face. As I remember what I said to Jackson there was a long silence "mm this is the time were you say thank you" I said causing myself to blush even deeper. He just ignored me and walked over to pick up Lydia and mumbled something about taking her to Derek's house to clean her wound.

I sighed in frustration wondering if he I did something to piss him off because I can hear his heart increasing.

**Here you go let me know if I should continue or not or if it's any good **


	2. Chapter 2

**sabachan607: aww thanks I didn't know I was goanna get a review this fast lol but yes I will continue **

**Chapter 2: inner wolf **

**Stiles pov. **

As we reached my house opened my car door and carried Lydia out. Walked up the steps as Scott opened the door as we made our way to my bedroom I laid Lydia down in the guest room. I went over and took off her shoes grabbed a wet ragged and wiped off her feet since it was filled with dirt and blood. I rinsed the rag out in the sink again and wet a couple more times so I can wipe off the blood that was all over her arms. As I was done I wiped off her face then I got a bucket form one of the selves and put some warm water in it and raise her head up a I would be able to rinse off the stuff that was in her hair after that I went into one of my dressers and took out a shirt. So she could wear and lifted her all the way up. Took off her dress and put the shirt on her while taking off her jewelry and resting her stuff all on the counter. I grabbed the first aid kid and bandage up her wound while getting another wet clean towel and resting it on her head. While using this old pillow and putting it under her head so she wouldn't bang it, when she woke up and after I was finished I went back into my bedroom. Where Scott was waiting and took a seat next to him and began changing "stiles mm are you mad at me" he asked. I just ignored him and continued looking for a decent shirt for him to wear.

"STILES DAMN IT WHAT DID I DO" he yelled all I did was went over to him and handed him his shirt.

I went over to my desk grabbed a piece of paper and pencil and wrote down for him to be quite Lydia needs to sleep. I showed it to him. He mumbles sorry I was about to walk away when he caught me by my waist as and held me. I looked at him and gave a what the hell do you want look, "stiles please I don't know what I did wrong did I do something" he asked. I nodded my head yes I was trying to push him away he just held me tighter. He held me so close that were on skin to skin contact.

"No stiles I'm not letting you go please tell me" I sighed in frustration as I heard the crack in his voice.

"I'm done Scott" I said, "Done what do you mean done" Scott replied confused.

"I'm done with you Scott" I said not being able to look him in the eye "done with me stiles what are you talking about" he begged.

I looked up at him and said "I'm done with you with this friendship as in were not friends anymore I'm still goanna help you with you're werewolf thing but that's it.

"What stiles no please I don't even know what I did to make you so angry" all I did was look at him in disbelief.

"You want to know what you did ok here goes WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU WHEN LYDIA GOT ATTACK HUH" I yelled finally letting him have it.

"I was with Alison" I heard him say.

"oh you were with Alison well that makes sense it all makes sense now all night you were using you're dick and not you're brain fabulous" I was beyond pissed and hurt.

"no you don't get it ok everything was going perfect until somehow her dad found out that I was the other beta and came after me now while I was with her now she knows"

As soon as I heard that I pushed him off of me and went and sat down in my spinney chair.

"Oh and whose fault is that Derek and I told you many times to stay away from her and now look werewolves hunter has Derek's ass and now cause you're stupidity they found out about you're little ass now there about kill you're werewolf ass"

"I'm sorry I should have listened but I was in love ok I was in love with her and I'm sorry that I was too blind to see the shit that I cause but stiles please I need you" I turned around and look up at him. "I know you need me Scott I get that but what I don't get is that whenever I need you you're never around you're off with ALLISON AM I NOT IMPORTANT ENOUGH" I asked.

No one's pov.

Scott immediately went over to his friend and entwined their fingers together "stiles baby you are important an dim sorry for making you feel like this I really am I'm sorry for letting you down I let the 2 most important people in my life down I'm sorry I failed you". Scott couldn't help it he was already on the verge of tears so he just let them fall as he rested his head in stiles lap while sitting on his knees.

Stiles knew that the other person Scott was referring to was his father. Immediately stiles felt really bad for yelling at him he gently sat up and carried Scott to his bed and laid them both down while Scott cried on his chest. He began running his hand through his hair trying to calm him down while using his other hand to wrap around firmly on Scotts body while giving him a kiss on his head. Scott was starting to feel comfortable and scooter even closer to stiles Scott lifted his head up and nuzzles Stiles chin with his nose and inhaled his scent. He smiled and decided to do it again his best friend smelt amazingly wonderful. He suddenly has the urge to mark him as his so he brought his tongue out and started licking stiles neck. He was hoping stiles didn't feel it because he would feel utterly embarrassed at his movement to make a bold move on his best friend. But stiles did feel it and he couldn't help but moan and chuckled.

"Scott I know you're a werewolf and all but I'm not dinner you know" Scott chuckled at his friends joke. But suddenly he felt like he wanted to taste more of stiles so he licked him again nice and slow this time. Then again and again and smiled with satisfaction as he notices stiles was moaning and squirming beside him. "Scott what are you doing" stiles asked.

"Something I should have done a long time ago" scot replied while getting on top of stiles and laying him back on the bed. Stiles burrowed his eyebrows in confusion wondering what the hell Scott was tryna do.

**Ha-ha hey guys I decided to end it their cause I'm so evil :P well hope you guys like let me know what you think **


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: hey guys I'm glad you're liking the story those reviews made me happy

Scott then leaned down and placed his lips on stiles hungrily stiles moaned in shock but closed his eyes and kissed back. The kissed deepened and stiles moaning became louder he's never been kissed with so much passion and tender actually this was his first real kiss. If someone told him a week ago that his first kiss would have been with his best friend he would have laughed in their face. But now he's glad it was Scott the kiss was so good he can feel his cock tighten in his pants.

Both boys moaned as Scott started grinding his cock into stiles Scott tilted his head back in pleasure.

He started grinding faster and blushed when stiles moaned out his name. Stiles reached up and took off Scott's shirt and started sucking and licking on his left nipple.

"Oh my god stiles" Scott moaned in pleasure he squealed as he felt stiles reach down and squeezed his ass.

Scott's pov.

God the pleasure he was giving me I decided to return the favor I reached my head down and immediately sucked and kissed on my baby's neck.

"Scott" god I love it when he moan's my name "yeah baby" I looked up at him and saw pure lost and love and confusion in his eyes. He hesitated but brought his hand up and cupped the side of my face.

"What about Alison" he asked.

"What about her" I said

Stiles pov.

"Scott you love her ok so I can't let you do I won't let you screw up everything you have with her so go home ok" I told him trying to hide the pain in my voice.

"But stiles don't you want this" he asked I couldn't lie I do want this but I know he's goanna regret and never want to talk to me again and I can't lose him. So I just brush my thumb against his cheek he leaned into my touch god his skin is so warm so beautiful.

"Don't you want us don't you want me" he asked while kissing my lips one more time "because I know I do I know I want you" he looked at me his eyes filled with love and hope. That's it I couldn't take it anymore I want him I really want him but I know I can't have him he belongs with her their meant for each other. I kissed his lips again and told him words that weren't true "no I don't so go home".

Before I had the chance to look at him he was already gone I went to go change into my pj's and sat up on my bed and cried my heart out in my hands. I jumped and screamed when I felt a hand on my shoulder but calmed down when I realized it was Lydia. I quickly used the hem of my shirt and wiped my tears "mm how are you feeling" I asked.

"I'm feeling ok just a little light headed" she said while rest her head in my lap. I brought my hand up to brush my fingers through her soft red hair she seemed to enjoy it so closed her eyes.

"Thank you stiles for taking care of me" I looked down at her and smiled "you're welcome" I said trying the hardest not to let her here the pain in my voice.

But the way she's looking at me makes me realize she did here it "hey what's wrong are you ok".

"Mmm it's nothing" I said shaking my head, "hey stiles you can talk to me you know" she said softly. While trying to wipe my tears and that's just what I did. I talked to her for the first time like really talked to her I told her about how my mom died and I told her about how alone I felt. Then I told her about how sometimes if Scott and Derek weren't around then there would be no reason for me to live. I even told how worried I am about my dad and how sometimes when he doesn't. Come home from missions and stuff or has to stay longer I get scared that he will never ever come back. Also told her how I feel about Scott and how I'm in love with him and how I could never tell him because of rejection. I even told her about how I thought that I was going to lose her tonight and she just held me.

So basically I talked and she listened and was there for me when I cried in her lap all night until I fell asleep. I didn't have to worry about my dad catching me with Lydia because once again he was away on a mission.

No one's pov.

As stiles was confessing his worry's to his new friend he didn't know that someone was outside his window listening and taping everything that just occurred in his room.

DUM, DUM, DUM

**HEY I HOPE YOU GUYS enjoyed this as much as I did please leave you're thoughts and let me know what you think. But omg who do you think could be outside stiles house and is stiles and Lydia friends now is she trust worthy. Oh and find out what's going to happen will stiles and Scott finally be together or will there be more hurt and betrayal read to find out **


End file.
